The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 6: Hak and Yona took back the kingdom and live back inside the castle once again trying to get thing by to once they were but it was head when they is a baby on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After**

 **Chapter 1**

Hak and Yona live back into the castle and Yona was looking out of the window. "Honey," Hak said, laying on the ground looking at Yona.

"It has been a long time seen I live in the castle," Yona said, turn her head and looked at Hak.

"I know," Hak said, trying to get up.

"Don't move your wound did not heal yet," Yona said, move over to him.

"I know," Hak said, laid down against and place his hand on Yona's stomach. "I'm just glad you and our child it safe," Hak said, looked up at Yona with a smile on his face.

"I glad too," Yona said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Come and laid down with me," Hak said, pull the blanket back so Yona can climb under the covers with him. Yona laid her head on Hak's chest and wrap her arms around him. Hak cover her up with the blanket and wrap his arms around Yona.

"Hak," Yona said, looked up at him.

"Yeah," Hak said, looking back down at her.

"I love you," Yona said, lend up and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Hak said, place his an on Yona cheek and kiss her back.

"Get some rest now," Yona said, close her eyes.

"Okay," Hak said, also closing her eyes and fall asleep.

'I'm glad you still here with us." Yona said to herself and fall asleep in Hak's arms.

The next morning, Yona was in the kitchen making some soup with a little bit of help from the maid. "Thank you for your guys' help," Yona said, grab the tray and walked out of the kitchen. Yona walked down the hallway to Hak and her bedroom. "Hak, I brought you some soup," Yona said, walked into the bedroom.

"Okay, Thanks," Hak said, sat up and looked at Yona. Yona walked over to Hak and set the trey down on his lap. "This looked good," Hak said, pick up his spoon.

"The maid helps me make it," Yona said, looking at Hak. Hak put the spoon in his mouth.

"It tastes good," Hak said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Yona said, kiss Hak on the cheek. Hak continues eating the soup until it was all gone.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Happy ever After...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been a month and Hak was feeling a little bit better. Yona helps Hak washing his back. "Thanks," Hak said, stand up from the water. Yona holds out the rope toward Hak but looking away because He was nake. "Come one honey why are you looking away?" Hak asked, make Yona looked at him.

"You're naked." Yona answer, turning bright red.

"You saw me naked before. that how we make this child inside you," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona and hold her close.

"Hak you are still wet," Yona said, push Hak away from her.

"Okay," Hak said, took the rope from Yona and wrap it around himself. "You are showing a little bit more," Hak said, put his hand on Yona's baby bump.

"I knew. I'm getting fat." Yona said, looking down at the ground.

"No, you are not. You are beautiful," Hak said, make Yona looked up at him and kiss her on her lips.

"You are just saying that," Yona said with a sad look on her face.

"No, I'm not. You are so beautiful." Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona and hold her tighter to him. "Let head back," Hak said, took Yona's hand and walked back to their bedroom.

"Okay," Yona said, follow after Hak. When they got to the door that lends in their bedroom. Hak slowly opens the door and let down walked in the room first.

"thank you," Yona said, walked over to the bed. "Hak, it looked like it going to snow," Yona said, sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," Hak said, Walked over to Yona and sat down next to her. Yona laid down on the bed and looked out of the window. Hak laid down and wrap his arms around Yona.

"I can't wait to see our child," Yona said with a smile on her face.

"Me too," Hak said, kiss the back of Yona's head. Yona then feels Hak's hand move against Yona's stomach. "Our child," Hak said with that he falls asleep.

"Yeah, is it our child," Yona said, close her eyes and also fall asleep.

 **Continue in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Happy ever After...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After**

 **Chapter 3**

Hak pins down Yona down on the bed and starting to kiss her neck. "Hak," Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak. Hak runs his hand down Yona's body.

"You are so beautiful," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips. Yona then feels a small kick in her stomach.

"Hak stop," Yona said, push Hak to make him stop.

"What wrong?" Hak asked, looking down at Yona.

"I just feel a kick," Yona answer, looking up at him. Hak eyes got wide and sat up placing his hand on Yona's stomach.

"where was the kick it?" Hak asked, moving his hand to try and feel where his child was kicking.

"Here," Yona said, put Hak's hand where the baby was kicking. Hak at first did not feel anything until a few minutes later he feel a small kick against his palm of his hand. "Do you feel it?" Yona said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do," Hak said, lend down and kiss Yona on the lips.

"Our child," Yona said, run her finger through Hak's hair.

"Yes, it is our," Hak said, laid his head on Yona's chest while Yona was playing with his hair. "Let go and get some lunch," Hak said, stand up and reach out his hand toward Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, took Hak's hand and stand up from the bed. Hak walked out of the room holding Yona's hand. Hak and Yona walked down the hallway to the dining room.

Hak pulls out of Yona's chair and waits for her to sit down before pushing her back in. Hak then sat down next to her. Hak picks up his fork and starts eating his food.

"Hak, did you find a baby name that you like?" Yona asked, picking up her fork and looked at Hak.

"I find a couple of names," Hak answer, looking back at Yona.

"Okay, what are the names?" Yona asked, took a bite of her food.

"Isabella, Akio, and Kate," Hak answer with a smile.

"Those are all girl name. Do you have any boy name you like?" Yona asked.

"No, I did not come up with any name for boys." Hak answer, shake his head.

"Okay, well we still have some time to find a boy name," Yona said with a smile.

"Okay," Hak said, took Yona's hand and lend over to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said, kiss Hak back.

"I love you too," Hak said.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the princess of the dawn: Happy ever after...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After**

 **Chapter 4**

Hak was laiding in bed when Yona walked in the room. "Hak," Yona said, walked over to Hak and got on top of him.

"What is it, Yona?" Hak asked, feel Yona's hand run down his neck to his chest.

Yona lends over to Hak and kisses him on the lips. "I want to make love to you," Yona answer, kiss Hak's neck.

"Yona," Hak said, wrapping his arms around him. "if you continue you doing this I can't help myself," Hak said, feel Yona kissing his ear.

"I don't care," Yona said, feel Hak flip her on her back so he was on top of her.

"You asked for it now," Hak said, kissing Yona lips and run his hand up her legs.

The next morning, Hak sat up in bed and put on his rope. "Hak," Yona said, looked at him. Hak turns his head to look down at Yona.

"I did not go hard on you this time because of the baby," Hak said, run his hand over Yona's stomach.

"I know," Yona said, sat up and wrap her arms around Hak.

"Yona you need to be careful what you should and shouldn't do," Hak said, turn his whole body to face Yona.

"I know, but I want to be with you today," Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak's neck.

"I know me too," Hak said, wrap his arms around Yona and hold her tight In his arms.

"5 more months before the baby be here," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest.

"Yeah 5 more month before I can see our child," Hak said with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said close her eyes while she has her head still laying on Hak's chest.

"I love you too," Hak said, kiss the top of her head.

 **Continue in the spin-off The Son Family...**


End file.
